victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Zachary Aistrop
Hey, I'm Zachary Aistrop and I go by the name Zach. I have been attending Hollywood Arts High School since my Freshman year. I'm currently a Sophomore. You can check out my TheSlap Profile here. Appearance Blah blah coming soon blah blah Family David Aistrop David was my father until he died seven months ago in a bad car accident. He and I were really close and we played sports together and he regularly went jogging with me. He had a job as an agent in a small acting company. He was planning on convincing other agents in the area to sign with me, but he never got around to it. Leslie Aistrop Leslia was my mother until she also died seven months ago in a bad car accident. She was a small, not well known actress and can be seen in a few popular movies. She mostly played small roles where the character had only a few lines or none at all. My dad was also her agent which is how they met. My mom was extremely caring and she was almost always at home whenever my sisters and I got home since she was usually filming during the day when we were at school. Logan Aistrop Logan is my grandfather and my current guardian. He lived in the house with us before my parents died, and he now owns it. He doesn't have a job or anything, so we may end up having to sell the place and move somewhere else sometime soon. Gramps (what my sisters and I call him) is planning on not selling it and using the money my parents left in their will and the check he gets once a month. He's sort of caring, but not really. He lets us do as we wish and doesn't start to worry about us until we don't get home till 10 PM. I guess I like him, but I don't know really.... Tiffany Aistrop Tiffany is my thirteen year old sister. She's a singer and songwriter and plans on coming to HA next year. She's a really quiet and shy person - even with her family. She doesn't seem like the type to go to HA, but she still wants to so she can work on her singing and songwriting. It's all she really cares about. She's told me that "It feels like it's the last thing I can do to hold onto our parents. They loved my music and I want them to keep loving it." I don't know what to do since she seems really out of it lately. I wish I knew how to help. Maria Aistrop Maria is my seven year old sister and the twin of Jenna. Maria is almost completely different from Jenna since she loves shopping, pretty little outfits, pink, and a bunch of other girly things. She can't sit still and is always up and running around and doing something. She drives me crazy and is always begging for me to give her a piggy-back ride, which I obviously do. She didn't really react when our parents died, she just seemed sad. She didn't understand exactly and would always just climb in my bed at night and sleep with me the first few months. She'll still do it once in a while. Jenna Aistrop Jenna is my seven year old sister and the twin of Maria. Jenna is the nice, shy and quiet twin. Her favorite color is green and she whines whenever we have to go shopping since she hates so much. Whenever Maria is running around, she's usually sitting on the couch watching her and biting her nails. She's been like this ever since she was a little kid. When our parents died, she quit talking. She hasn't said a word for seven months now and we're all worried about her. We've taken her to doctors and therapy, but nothing helps her. She keeps to herself and won't let anyone touch her. History On March 12, 1996, at 6:29 PM, I was born to Leslie Aistrop, actress, and David Aistrop, acting agent. {C I grew up here in LA and have lived here all my life. I don't plan on ever leaving this place since I wish to pursue my acting career. My parents weren't married when I was born, but were engaged. They were only 22 years old, but they already had a pretty large house. I've been living in this house all my life and can't wait to get out. {C In third grade, I landed a small role in a little play my school had. My acting and memorization of the three lines I had impressed my teachers. The next year, I got a larger role and so on and so on. By seventh grade, I realized I loved acting and I wanted to keep doing it all my life. My parents agreed and decided to work hard to get me into HA during my Freshman year. I auditioned for the principal and was accepted into the school. Personality I'm a nice guy who cares about others and I usually won't say anything rude towards anyone. I like to just keep my mouth shut instead of just cursing someone or saying something rude. I guess my mom just always told me to be a nice person. I'm pretty outgoing seeing as I love meeting new people and auditioning for new roles in plays and movies. I love to act - obviously - and sometimes I'm acting without realizing it. I'll be feeling down one day and just start acting like everything is handy dandy, so no one ever really knows how I'm feeling. {C I also love to do Cross Country and Track. My dad and I would always go jogging and running together and I've started doing that as a sport. It's really fun and relaxing to me. Relationships with Other Characters Emily Bailey Just some girl I used to know. Trivia *Dr. Pepper is definitely my favorite drink. *My sisters are really the only family members I care about. *I'm a really sporty guy. I hate most sports, but still play them. Haha. The Portrayer Category:Zachary Aistrop Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:1996 Births